Cap 2: La tormenta
by WaylonPark29
Summary: Waylon Park conoce a sus nuevos compañeros y se hace amigo de Miles. Descubre las asombrosas y terribles habilidades que tienen los variantes del Mount Massive. Cada vez tiene menos miedo...hasta que cae la noche y llega la tormenta...


Fue empujado por un alumno con una vestimenta peculiar. Jeremy tiró todos los objetos al suelo.

-¡Basta ya, Jeremy! - dijo el extraño hombre.  
- Pero-  
-¡CALLA!

Jeremy empujó a Waylon y lo tiró al suelo. Miles se acercó corriendo y le ayudó a levantarse.  
-¿Estás bien?- le dijo su "héroe".  
-Emm...¿Sí?  
-Menos mal...Por un momento pensé...No sé, que iba a matarte, jajajaja- dijo Miles.

Waylon se quedó perplejo, ya que Miles hablaba de la muerte con tanta naturalidad que no se lo podía creer.

-Me llamo Martin. Lo siento por el comportamiento de Jeremy...es...  
-Mmm...No pasa nada...- el muchacho no sabía mentir muy bien, así que Gluskin leyó su mente y pudo ver lo que pensaba. Rápidamente llegó y le abrazó.

-Estás asustado...Sé que te gustan los abrazos...Eso te tranquiliza, ¿no es así?

Waylon estaba asombrado, porque a pesar de detestar a... ¿Eddie? Sí...se sentía a gusto con esos brazos cálidos, por lo que su respuesta fue abrazarle. Eddie se sorprendió, al igual que todos los allí presentes.

Cuando el muchacho se dio cuenta, se soltó y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

*****************************************************************

Cerró la puerta y se sentó en el suelo."Puto Jeremy...Es un capullo...Casi muero..." Esas eran las únicas palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en su a la puerta.

-Waylooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon. Abre, soy yo, Miles. Si no abres, entraré y lo sabes.

El joven abrió la puerta y vio la cara de Miles.

-¿Qué pasa...?  
-No vaciles, ¿eh?

Miles entró y se sentó en la cama.

-Martin es un santo...  
-Sí, pero...¿cómo pudo detener...cómo supo lo que estaba haciendo...?  
-Él tiene una habilidad especial...Puede ver el futuro fragmentado...Aunque no siempre es verdadero.  
-Mmm...Menos mal...Oye, Miles...  
-¿Sí?- dijo intrigado.  
-Me gustaría conocer las habilidades de todos...  
-¡Por supuesto!

Miles se hizo sombra y volvió en menos de un minuto con su agenda.

-Jum,jum...¿Preparado?  
-S-sí...

Miles estuvo enseñando a Waylon un montón de habilidades,nombres, caras...durante toda la noche.

-Los gemelos tienen la habilidad de transformarse en la persona que quieran. Nosotros los llamamos "los camaleones", guay, ¿eh?  
-Bueno...No os habéis roto la cabeza para ello, jajajaja.  
-En fin,Frank es capaz de regenerar su cuerpo, así que no te asustes si le ves arrancándose trozos de carne de su propio cuerpo...  
-Qué asco...y...¿el tipo que te puso el brazo encima? Emm...¿Trager?  
-Puf...Se teletransporta...No mola.  
-¡Pero eso es genial!,¿no?  
-No si te sorprende en la ducha.

Waylon empezó a reírse con fuerza,la escena de Miles siendo sorprendido en la ducha era demasiado cómica como para no reírse.

*****************************************************************

El muchacho miró el reloj y se cayó de la cama. Llegaba tarde al desayuno el primer día del campamento. Se vistió como pudo, abrió la puerta y salió disparado hacia el comedor.  
Cuando entró en el sitio, todo el mundo se cayó. Parecía que habían visto un fantasma o algo. Waylon cogió su bandeja y vio a Miles cogiendo cantidades ingentes de comida.

-¿Te vas a comer todo eso?  
-¿Lo dudas?- respondió.  
-Em...No, de ti me espero cualquier cosa...  
-Buenos días, Waylon.

El joven se giró y vio a Eddie, por lo que se puso muy nervioso. A pesar de eso, se dijo que no pensase nada raro...él podría leer su mente y...esa idea no le gustaba.

-Buenos días, Eddie.  
-¿Estás...bien?  
-Sí, muchas gracias.

Miles y Waylon se sentaron en una mesa y se pusieron a comer.

-¿Te he contado cuando Jeremy me levantó?  
-No, ibas a hacerlo en la cena, pero...  
-Sí,sí...es igual, el caso es que estaba en el patio y-  
-Buenos días, Park- dijo Martin.  
-Buenos días.  
-¿Puedo sentarme?  
-¡Claro! - dijo Miles con brillos en los ojos- ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

Martin y Miles empezaron a hablar y Waylon se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos.

*****************************************************************

-Muy bien, hoy es el día en el que tendréis que mostrar vuestras habilidades...  
-Miles...Yo no tengo...¿qué hago?  
-Nada, jajajajaja...Bueno, tienes la habilidad para atraer la mirada de los hombres.  
-¿Qué?  
-Sí,sí...Mira a Jeremy, Martin o...tu querido Eddie, jijijijiji.  
-Basta ya...

Los gemelos salieron al patio y adoptaron todas las caras de los allí presentes.

-Tenemos que tener cuidado -dijo Miles.  
-Sí...

Trager empezó a teletransportarse como un loco por todo el sitio y Miles pudo escuchar la risilla de Waylon por la terrible escena de la ducha. Gluskin leyó la mente a todos los profesores, lo que provocó la risa colectiva. Jeremy levantó un pesado objeto y lo movió por todos los lados. Miles corrió velozmente hacia Chris y dibujó una calavera con su sombra, lo que fascinó a todos. Chris, enfadado, cogió un trozo del suelo y se lo lanzó a Miles, que, por suerte, logró esquivarlo. Waylon estaba fascinado con las habilidades de sus compañeros, aunque se sintió incómodo con la actuación de Frank.

-¿Tú no sales, Martin? - preguntó Waylon.  
-No...Mi poder solamente funciona a veces...¿y tú?  
-Esto...Yo no tengo poderes.  
-¿No...?Eso explica la actitud de Jeremy...Él...envidia a los humanos...  
-Ya veo...

*****************************************************************

Era una noche de tormenta cuando Waylon se despertó, sudoroso, tras tener una pesadilla.  
"Parecía tan real..." se levantó y se fue al baño para lavarse la cara. Sí, ya había pasado una semana desde que llegó al campamento y sus padres no le habían llamado. ¿Habría pasado algo?

*****************************************************************

-Cariño...Crees que esta noche, Waylon...  
-No pienses en él...No existe...  
-Pero...No respondemos a sus llamadas, debe de estar asustado...¿y si mata a alguien?  
-No será nuestro problema...

*****************************************************************

Waylon abrió su ventana y contempló la violenta lluvia mojaba el suelo de su habitación, pero poco le importaba. Se sentía tranquilo y nervioso a la vez. Llamaron a su puerta. ¿Quién podría ser? La abrió y vio a Eddie.

-¿Has tenido una pesadilla?  
-Emm...Sí...Das un poco de miedo, ¿lo sabías?  
-Sí, jajajajaja.  
-Ven conmigo.  
-¿Dónde?, ¿ahora?

Pero Gluskin le cogió del brazo y se lo llevó a un sitio donde se podía ver la tormenta en todo su esplendor.

-Es...preciosa...  
-Sabía que te gustaría- dijo dulcemente Gluskin.  
-Vaya par de tortolitos- dijo una familiar voz.  
-Oh, no...  
-Hola, Jeremy.  
-Hola, Gluskin y... Waylon.

En menos de un segundo ya estaba en el aire, otra vez.

-¡BÁJAME!  
-No.

De repente, Waylon notó cólera en su corazón y vio, asustado, cómo un rayo le caía encima a Jeremy, por lo que cayeron al suelo.

Eddie miró la escena asombrado.

-Waylon, ¿has sido tú?

Waylon estaba tan nervioso que se desmayó y la tormenta, cesó en ese mismo momento.

*****************************************************************

El muchacho se despertó en una cama. "Sí, ha sido una pesadilla" se dijo Waylon. Se levantó y vio al otro lado de la habitación a Jeremy, con numerosas quemaduras.


End file.
